Bed of Roses
by csimiamifreak2612
Summary: My First Kibbs story R&R Rated M from now on for later Chapters finally the last chapter!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Gibbs closed his door and walked to the Dodge Charger. For 4 days it was the same scenario. Wake up under his boat, take a shower, driving to his coffee shop, go to work, do some paperwork, go out for lunch. Do some more paperwork or looking in old cases files, give Tony some head slaps, go home at 5, order some take away crap and go home for working on his boat. When he started the car the radio popped on:

"_Good morning Lady's and __Gentleman, Welcome to Mike's morning show. I'm Mike and hear comes a song for the loved ones it's Bon Jovi with Bed of roses!"_

"Not again." Gibbs growled.

It was the 4th time he heard it in 4 days. First in the restaurant, second in the bullpen, third in Abby's lab cause she was in a romantic mood and now hear in the car. 15 minutes later he stopped at the usual place his coffee shop and got 2 coffee's. Not long after that he drove in the Navy Yard. He parked his car and got in.

" Hey Gibbs!" said the security guard.

"Aah Morning Tom, how is the wife and the newborn!" Gibbs responded

"Fine almost 2 months." Tom the security guard said.

"Before you know there 18 an out house." Gibbs said with a smile.

"Yeah!" the guard said.

Gibbs pushed the elevator button and the doors opened.

"See ya later, Tom!" Gibbs said and walked in the elevator.

The guard couldn't answer any more because he was gone.

Gibbs entered the bullpen and put a coffee mug on his favorite female agent desk. Since day 1 he liked her. Nothing could destroy her beautiful smile, he loved so much.

"Morning, what's that for?"

"For holding 4 days of annoying teasing from Tony, Kate." He answered.

"Thank you." Kate said.

Gibbs hung is jacket on his chair and sat down. He looked at the space behind Kate's desk. There was a pillow, a nice perfect fold blanket and a large bag, she normally takes with her when they are on stake out,….

"Did you sleep her last night?" Gibbs asked.

"No, why would you think that?" Kate said turning read like a teenager who was caught with smoking.

"Normally, you have your bag at home." He knew almost every detail what she liked and did most of the time.

"Well,… My heating is broken and its winter and it's not really warm without any heating. So I'll stay here for a day our 2. I won't bother any one at Christmas eve." She explained

" I understand" was all he said and started working.

4.45 p.m.

"Boss, can we go?" Tony asked.

"No!" Gibbs answered.

"Come on Boss its Christmas eve!" Tony said like a stubborn little boy.

"Go, go!" was all Gibbs said.

Tony took his jacket and was gone. Not very long after that Gibbs did the same but stopped at Kate's desk.

"Grab your things!" he said.

"Why?" Kate said surprised.

"You should be home decorating the tree with some friends or family!"

Why Gibbs? Because I'm a women, I like decorating?" she said serious.

"No, you like tradition! Now grab your things you're going home with me." He said.

"Damn he knows me!" Kate thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I saw is screw up a little this would be a day before Chri**__**stmas eve or else the puzzle would be clueless. So I'm sorry! But I fixed it! I want to thank you for reading my story and reviews!**_

_**I know there are some mistakes in the story but my mother language is Dutch so sorry for it here's chap 2 enjoy it! **_

_**Chapter 2**_

20 minutes after they left the Navy Yard, they arrived at Gibbs home. Gibbs took Kate's bag out of the trunk.

"I can carry my own bag you know! But thank you!" she said and closed the trunk.

"Your welcome." He answered.

"Nice house. Country style and some English accents." She said admiring the house.

"Thank you. You probably want to know where the bedroom is?" He was all he said when they entered the house.

"Yes please." Kate said following Gibbs upstairs.

"Down the hall there is the bathroom and right here will be your room. I sleep downstairs if you need me."

"No, you don't have to sleep on the couch. I'll sleep on it, you don't have to give your bed to me, Gibbs!"

"I sleep on the couch and that's an order." he said with a smile.

"Yes, boss!" was all she could say.

"I'll be down stairs, making dinner." He said and left the room.

"God, tomorrow is it Christmas eve and I'm here. Why did I tell him about the heating? Next time you should shut your big mouth." She thought.

An half hour later she came down.

"Smells good, what is it?" she asked.

"Something you like, potatoes, chicken and vegetables mix." he answered.

"Hmm, I sure do!" she answered with a smile.

After the healthy meal and the dishes, Gibbs got downstairs working on his boat. Kate sat upstairs reading a book but felt a little lonely. So after another hour off reading she took the blanket from the couch and went down stairs.

"Do you mind if I accompanied you here?" she asked.

"No, not at all! Wait I make some room." And he walked over the couch and put his working material on his working bench.

"Thank you." She said and sat down.

After a few minutes of silent, Kate had to break the silents.

"How long are you building her?" she asked a little shy.

"Almost 3 years." Was all he answerd.

"she's lovely!"

"Wait until she's finished then she would be a nice boat." He proud slightly touching the boat.

After that the silent came back.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

2 hours later it was almost midnight.

"I think it's time to go to bed!" Kate said.

"Yeah well I'm going to the couch!" he answered.

"Look, Gibbs I'll sleep on the couch! I really don't mind!" she said feeling a little guilty.

"No we discussed it before, Kate! I sleep on the couch you on the bed and that's it."

An hour later everybody was sleeping very tight. Gibbs was dreaming about the beautiful lady who was lying in his bed up stairs. Until something woke Gibbs up. He grabbed his gun from under his bed and checked it out.

Kate was standing in the kitchen.

"What are you doing Kate?" he said.

"I was just thirsty. Go back to sleep, Gibbs." She said.

"Are you alright your all sweaty and cold!" he said.

"Just a bad dream!"

"Want to talk about it?"

"Just Ari, Gibbs!"

"Kate, we killed him 3 months ago. He won't come back."

"I know but still I'm a little scared."

"Let's go upstairs, I'll tuck you in."

"I'm not a little girl, Gibbs!" she said shy.

"Ok, then I won't." he said.

"No, please Gibbs." she crawled back.

They both got back upstairs and Kate crawled back under the cheats.

"I feel like a little child back, you know!"

"Well thank you and now I feel I'm old!"

"Come on Gibbs your not that old are you?"

"Take a guess?"

"Hmm, 45!"

"Ok, you are right!"

"I am?"

"Most of them think I'm what 50 or older."

"Well my dad's hair turned gray when he was 35. But in your case it could be from Tony!"

"Maybe." He answered and started to laugh!

"Do you need anything a blanket maybe?"

"Can I have one please?"

"Sure, Kate! Right here in this cabinet!"

"Thanks"

"You are welcome! Goodnight." And he left the room.

Back to his couch. It turned 2 a.m. then 3 then 4 and he still couldn't sleep.

"No, No don't! Gibbs watch out!" He heard coming from Kate's room. He ran upstairs 2 steps at the same time. When he reached the bedroom Kate was still yelling and sat up in bed.

"No, please. Don't hurt him please." She yelled half crying.

Gibbs took place behind her and tried to comfort her.

"Shh, it's me, everything is alright. Calm down. Ari is dead." He said softly.

Kate leant against Gibbs torso. No he sat/laid there with Kate in his hands. He tried to move but couldn't. He was trapped between Kate and the bed. Kate was fast a sleep and he became very tired.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(preview of the new chapter :-p)_

"_Beep beep beep" said the alarm clock. …_

_the rest is for later_

_xxx_

_Csimiamifreak :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Beep, beep, beep." Said the alarm clock. Kate slowly woke up laying in Gibbs arms.

"Wh.. what happened?"

Gibbs groaned a bit and woke slightly up. "Morning. You ok, Kate?"

"Yeah, no offence but what …"

"What happened? I have to ask you that. What was the nightmare about?" Gibbs said.

"Oh no! I screamed again didn't I?"

The alarm was still beeping and it was annoying Gibbs, so he took his fist and hit it so that the machine finally landed on the ground.

"Uh, sorry." Said Kate when she who was a little shocked.

"No, I'm sorry but that thing was really annoying me but it's used to it!. Talk about it, Kate." He explained and asked.

"No, it's ok."

"Kate you can always talk to me ok!"

"Ok then. It begins with use walking through this tunnel and then there is Ari chasing us and the next thing he is right after you and then he shoot and the rest I can't remember."

"Kate, he won't come back he's dead we shoot him on the roof remember?"

"Thank you, Gibbs for listening. I appreciated."

"Ah, everything for you. I don't mind to help! I'm going downstairs do you want coffee?"

"Yes, please. I'm taking a shower ok?"

"Sure. So this evening the Christmas tree?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm looking forward." Kate answered and walked out and headed for the bathroom.

Still wearing his pajama's he went downstairs to the kitchen preparing breakfast.

15 minutes later she came down.

"Smells good, I'm starving!" Kate said rubbing her tummy.

"Then eat!" he said with a smirk.

"So tonight we're decorating the tree. It's a plastic one."

"That's save and do you have decoration?"

"uhuh." Gibbs nodding his head and eating.

"Great! If you don't mind I'm taking a shower."

"You're already done?"

"Yeah, I don't eat much in the morning!"

"I'll clean the table."

"Thank you!" and he ran upstairs. Maybe I should buy her something for Christmas. But what? Gibbs thought.

In the meanwhile Kate was thinking the same so she opened the basement door and went downstairs and saw the bottle of bourbon standing on the shelve. That's It!

Gibbs was brushing his teeth when he saw Kate's perfume stand on the corner of the washing table. He took the bottle and smelled on it. It was Kate's smell and almost empty.

The Morning was the same like the past few days boring. But at lunch Kate and Gibbs knew what to do. After they came back from lunch both of them had a little bag with them. A few minutes later Gibbs ran upstairs. He asked if the team could go to the shooting ranch, working on the shooting skills, since there was no work he agreed and they could go.

He came back downstairs and walked over his desk and took a little black book from his desk drawer. After a quick search he dialed a number.

"Willes? Gibbs. I can use your favor now! Can you cover for me? The director made a meeting. Thanks man!" and he hung up.

"DiNozzo, Kate. Come here!"

"Yes, boss" they both said when they were right in front of him.

"Grab your gear and go home and don't answer your phone till 5.Your off duty now." He explained.

"How did you do that, Boss?" DiNozzo said.

"Shut your mouth or you'll stay here till 5 now chose!"

"Shutting up, boss!" and Tony walked over his desk grabbing his stuff.

"Coming Kate?" he whispered.

"No, I need to do this !" she wishpered.

"I can wait?"

"No, I'll see you over a few days ok!"

"Merry Christmas!"

"You to."

After making sure Tony was gone, she stood up and walked over Gibbs desk.

"Are you done?"

"Yeah! Let's go." He answered.

5 minutes later they arrived at the car.

"Kate, why aren't you with your family?"

"They are with my brother in Las Vegas, he lives there. I didn't want to go. Why? Do I bother you?" followed with a smirk.

The rest is for later!

An extra long one an thanks for the reviews there always welcome.

Csimiamifreak


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"No, I didn't mean that."

"What do you normally do on Christmas?"

"Working on my boat and go to Ducky's."

"Look Gibbs I understand if you want to go, I don't mind, if you want is will come with you I really don't mind!"

"We shall see."

"Ok!"

Then the silent ruled back over the car. 5 minutes later they arrived at Gibbs house.

"So the tree now?"

"Sure! Need a hand."

"Yeah, follow me!"

"If you stand here I clime up and hand everything to you, ok?" he explained and climbed up to the attic.

"No, problem!"

After 2 boxes and the Christmas tree Gibbs came back down and went back to the living room.

"So where do we put the tree?" Kate asked.

"Right there in the corner next to the fire place. Well a few inches from it of course"

"Of course, I don't want your house and your boat burned down!"

"What do you like for dinner?"

"Do you mind if we eat Chinese?"

"Not at all! The usual?"

"Yes please."

After a phone call Gibbs came back. On the fire place there where hanging 2 socks and the tree was almost finished.

"Looks nice."

"Yes, it does!" Kate answered.

After a few more details Gibbs was back at the kitchen making hot cocoa. Kate got the fire on after 10 minutes of struggling. Outside it was getting darker. Kate sat down on the ground and pressed her knees against her chest looking at the fire. Then the doorbell rang.

"Kate, could you get that please?"

"Sure, no problem!" so she ran to the door and opened it.

"Hey there! You ordered some Chinese, babe?" said a young man.

"Sorry, I'm not your babe, K and yes we did." She answered him a little annoyed.

"Are you alone? How can a beautiful girl be alone!" the man said.

"I'm not so just tell me how much."

"Oh come on! Don't be annoyed babe."

"Look she is not your babe and if you don't apologize to her, I'll call Chow ok?"

"I'm sorry Ma'am."

"Now, how much is it?" Gibbs said.

"45 dollars, please!"

"Here!" Kate said angry.

"euuh Merry Christmas." Said the boy but the door was shut down in his face.

"You ok Kate!"

"He's lucky I didn't bring my gun with me because I would have shoot him!"

Gibbs laughed and got further. After dinner they had the cocoa for dessert cause that and Chinese wasn't a good mix.

"Kate, check the TV guide for a good movie!"

"euhmm, ok!"

A few minutes later Gibbs joined Kate and gave a cup.

_That's all for now I'll update soon! Thanks for the reviews_

_Greetings_

_Csimiamifreak!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

After a few minutes of zapping through the TV channels she found something.

"Is the 6th sense good? I don't find a better one!"

"Sure, I never heard of it!"

"It's a good one, scary but good!" Kate said.

"Oh ok."

"You know this coca is not good for me."

"It's Christmas, Kate." Gibbs said with a smile.

After a few ducking away she ended on sleeping on Gibbs shoulder not that he mind. First of all he loved her and the second he lend to hers.

Suddenly there was a ding dong that woke both of them.

"Who would that be on 11 o'clock in the evening?"

"I don't know!" Gibbs answered.

He opened the door and there stood his old friend"

"Evening Jethro."

"Hey Duck, come in. You know the way."

"Am I interrupting you?" the old ME asked.

Gibbs closed the door.

"Merry Christmas, Ducky. Well almost."

"Caitlin what a surprise! Merry Christmas!"

"Why didn't you say you had company?"

"She is just staying her for a few days maybe few weeks."

"Oh. Then what brings you here?"

"A broken water heater."

"Oh dear that's not good definitely not in the winter. Are you sure I'm not interrupting you?"

"No, Ducky!" they both said together.

"I can leave!"

"Ducky you don't have to leave because I'm here!"

"Alright then."

"The usual Duck?"

"No, Jethro I need to drive home."

"You are not going to drive home are you?" Kate asked.

"Why not?"

"It's late!"

"Then I'll drive you." Kate said.

"You'll stay here, I've this guestroom but you have the help me. Getting a few boxes out of the way."

"I'll help you." Kate said.

"Ducky, will you pour the drinks in then?"

"No problem."

Kate and Gibbs went upstairs and disappeared in the guestroom.

"Why didn't I sleep here and you on your bed?"

"I prefer the couch."

"You just don't want to talk about it do you?"

"I don't want to ruin this evening! It's one of the best I ever had!"

"For me to!" Kate answered with a smile.

"So how is it going here?"

"Only some vacuuming and new cheats and we are ready." Kate said.

"Indeed, we're."

"So Duck why are you here?"

"I've brought mother to a friend off hers and she could spend a night there well me to but the friend's daughter is about the same age as me and she is dispread that I begin something with her. But that women just talks to much it really annoying me." Ducky explained.

Kate tried not to burst out in tears for laughing. Gibbs who heard it all and stood in the hallway tried the same.

Few minutes later they where back down.

After a few story's and drinks they found out it was 3 a.m. So they want upstairs. Gibbs gave some sleeping clothes to Ducky while in the meanwhile Kate was searching her things.

"Look Gibbs I know you're not a holiday men but I hope you don't mind if I bought something for you? Merry Christmas!" and she handled her gift to him.

He opened the present and saw is favorite bourbon brand with 2 glasses.

"Wow thanks! Well I did the same here is yours."

"You didn't have to!" she said with a smile.

When she opened it she smiled.

"They didn't had deep red or something so I bought you something else, I hope you like it!"

"You went to my stuff? Well I defiantly know it is worth it. Let me try it."

Gibbs smiled.

"Good night, Kate and Jethro!" Ducky said from the hallway.

"Night ducky" they both said.

Kate opened the flacon and tried it.

"I love it!" giving him a peck on his cheek. Kate walked out of the room heading for the bath room. There stood Gibbs a little confused touching his cheek.

Sorry I just updated now had a few problem's been sick a computer who's acting weird and home work so sorry!

I hope it was worth it

Csimiamifreak

Xxx

Good night!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

After saying goodnight Gibbs went downstairs. He lied there on the couch staring to the walls, awake thinking about the women in his bed. His concentration was interrupted by someone who was crying. He stood up and walked upstairs. He found Kate tossing around in her sleep and crying.

"Hey hey, it's ok. He is dead Kate. Sssh, you are save." he said giving her a hug.

Kate woke up with red eyes and wet cheeks.

"You are save, ok. Trust me!"

"Thank you, Gibbs."

"You are welcome I'll stay here until you fall a sleep ok!"

"Gibbs stay here, right next to me!"

"Kate, I can't, Ducky is here."

"Please." She starts begging.

"I'm sorry, Kate." And gave her a kiss on her head.

"Ok then." she finally said.

Gibbs watched her, while she was falling a sleep. He was still considering Kate's offer. It was almost 5.30 when he made his mind up.

'I can go downstairs, I'm too tired.' He said to himself and crawled in bed next to Kate.

"I knew you would." Kate whispered and snuggled in herself in Gibbs chest.

Gibbs groaned and the felt a sleep in each others arms.

That morning Ducky was up very early. He walked through the hall very quite, when he saw the half open door from Kate/Gibbs room and looked inside. He couldn't believe his eyes. Gibbs with his strict rules about 'Not begin a relationship with a co-worker' was lying with Kate in bed. Crawled in each others arms. He smiled because he knew there was something special between them. He was never to hard for her and she accepted his behavior he sometimes has.

A half hour later Gibbs was woken up by a smell of fresh coffee and breakfast. So he went downstairs.

"Morning, Duck!"

"Aah morning Jethro, Sleep well?" the old ME asked with a big smile on his face.

Gibbs nodded a little embarrassed.

"Don't screw it, Jethro! Make and take your time, ok."

"Ducky they cheated on me!"

"That's true, but you know what I mean, Jethro! Don't push her away form you and talk!"

"Yeah I know. I'll try duck!"

"Well not try you will try hard! Now do you mind if I go home at 12 then I can begin on the turkey. Are you coming to Tony, McGee and Abby are coming to since the burned corpses Mr. Palmer don't want to come any more."

"Let me first ask her, ok!"

"Sure Jethro not a problem. If you don't come I won't be mad." Ducky said.

A few minutes later Kate came downstairs.

"Morning guys!"

"Sleep well." Ducky said with a smile.

"Yes I did!" Kate said embarrassed.

I know a little short but better than nothing!

Reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It helps me to write faster!!! So you feed me reviews I'll feed you some chapters!!!!

Do we have an agreement?

Greetings

Csimiamifreak!!!

XXX


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

So after a long nice breakfast filled with delicious food and talks it turned 11.30.

"Oh dear, look at the time. Do you mind if I get dressed and go home?" Ducky said.

"Not at all." Gibbs said.

"Thank you for this delicious breakfast. You know what I'll do the dishes." Kate said.

"You are welcome, Caitlin!" Ducky answered and ran upstairs.

"No more nightmares?" Gibbs asked to Kate.

"Not since you slept next to me? Look Gibbs I understand if you don't want to sleep next to me." She said.

"I know. So euhh do you want to go to Ducky's this evening?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Ok, I tell him when he's downstairs."

Then it became very quite they did the dishes, when they were almost finished Ducky came down.

"Hey Duck, invitation accepted!"

"Marvelous then I'll see you two this evening?"

"Ok, Duck!"

"Do I have to help you with something?"

"No, I can handle it!"

"You sure?"

"Caitlin, I'm doing this for more then 15 years of course!"

"Sorry" Kate said with a smile.

"Don't be! Wait maybe there is something! You're delicious cookies."

"Well I can try it!"

"I have everything here flower,…"

"Then it should work!"

"Oh thank you, Kate! I'll see you two this evening." Ducky said and he put his coat on.

"Bye Duck." they both said.

"I think I'll better make 2 portions 'cause when Tony starts, its empty."

"That's true, you can always slap him."

"It has a good affect on him." She said with a smile.

Gibbs smirked. "So do you need a hand?"

"No, I can handle it go and work on your boat!"

"You sure?"

"Of course Gibbs, don't come and steal a cookie, ok!"

"I'll try not!" he said and went upstairs for changing his clothes.

Kate gathered all the things she needed when Gibbs came down. He wore his old jeans and old sweater, which Kate thought stood him damn good in.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me!"

Kate nodded and smiled.

An hour later the first cookies were ready. So she took the second plate and put it in the oven when she heard something behind her.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs don't you dear to steal cookies from me!"

"Busted!" he said. Kate jumped a little because he stood right behind her.

"Sorry that I made you jump but can I have one now?"

"No!" she said to tease him.

The space between them became very very close. She could feel his breath on her lips. Gibbs closed his eyes and gently brushed his lips against hers. The brushing lips turned into a passion and a surprised kiss.

"Can I have one now?" Gibbs asked.

"Euh what?" Kate said a little confused and shocked.

"The cookie!" gibbs said.

"I … I don't know."

"Let me help you!" he said and kissed her with a lot more passion then the first one.

They both want it to last forever if the oxygen wasn't a little problem.

"So?"

"Yes, you can!" she said with a smile.

"Maybe I want something else now?"

"Well it's still going to be a cookie!" and she gave an extra one.

"I'll be back downstairs if you need me!" Gibbs said.

"Ok."

---------------------------------------------

So that's it!

….

….

….

….

….

For now

Thank you for the nice reviews I appreciated them!

Greetings!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry for the delay! Next week my Easter exam starts,so I won't be writing much I think. .

My apologies for the short chapter! But look at this way a short chapter is better then no chapter and it is a fluffy one

It's doesn't mean I wont be reading you reviews so please review.

Slaapwel! (Means goodnight in Dutch)

greeting

CSIMiamifreak!

-----------------------

_**Chapter**__** 9**_

'Great, you could not just wait Gibbs. Always spoil everything!' He thought to himself when he went down.

In the meanwhile Kate was cleaning the kitchen. 'What did I just do I just kissed my boss. This is not the reason why I'm here. God, I hope I didn't hurt him.' An hour later she had cleaned the kitchen and the cookies where ready, but was still searching what she should do with Gibbs and her.

Then she came up with something! How can I forget what my mother used to say. 'A good conversation starts with coffee and a cookie!' So she made coffee and put some cookies on a plate and went downstairs.

"Like a little snack?" she asked.

"Sure, do you need a hand, Kate?"

"No I'm fine!"

But Gibbs ignored that and took the plate over.

Kate walked towards the boat and touched it very gently. Gibbs put the plate on his work bench.

"My Dad used to take me to a little boat trip. I always wanted to learn how to sail."

In the meanwhile Gibbs took a cup not realizing it was the wrong one.

"Kuch, Kuch, damn it!"

"Oh you took mine! I'm sorry, I've should have told you …"

"Not your fault and you know how I think about apologizing. You can have my cup."

"I'm not going to die from it, because you drink from it."

"I hope not." he said still holding Kate's cup. Kate smiled to him and wrapped her hands around the cup and took a little sip.

"Hmm, it's perfect." still looking in his deep ocean blue eyes.

"Uhuh!" was all Gibbs could say.

Kate took the cup out of his hands and put it on the work bench without loosing eye contact. Kate was standing really close to Gibbs, she closed her eyes and she searched the way to Gibbs lips. The kiss was just like a very good dream. So when they finally woke up from there kiss, Gibbs gut felt a little fuzzy.

"Look Kate is this a good idea? I mean I really like you but I don't want to hurt you!"

"I'm not going to wait any longer. I liked you since Air Force One. There is no way I'm letting you go except if you don't want to."

Gibbs raised his right hand and placed it on her cheek, slightly rubbing her cheek with is thumb. Kate saw the fear and pain in his eyes.

"I love you, Special Agent Todd!"


	10. Chapter 10

There is a little shower scene in it If you don't want to read that part, no problem I'll put a warning on it ok

There is a little shower scene in it If you don't want to read that part, no problem I'll put a warning on it ok! You wouldn't miss anything about the story and it's not that explicit.

My Easter exams went well I scored 82 :D. Yes I'm proud of it! Thanks for the few reviews, that means need more!! 

Greetings

CSIMiamifreak!

_**Chapter 10**_

She knew this was a hard thing for him to say. A little tear was searching his way down her cheek. This was the perfect present for her, now she felt complete. She saw the friendly smirk she often saw on his on his face.

"You ok?" he asked when he saw the little tear.

"I couldn't be much better." She said softly.

After a few minutes looking towards each other, Kate broke the silent.

"Over a few hours we'll be expected at Ducky's, I'll better take a shower."

"Sure, you better make a little bag with some clothes, we'll need it. You know Ducky."

"Sure, no problem." She said and walked upstairs.

After searching a few clothes the bag was ready. So she took her dress and walked to the bedroom and grabbed a shower.

Shower scene!!

Starts here!

She took off all her clothes and put the little radio, she brought with her, on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a specially for you Bed of roses by Bon Jovi!" the radio man said.

Kate smiled and started to sing:

_Sitting here wasted and wounded  
at this old piano  
Trying hard to capture  
the moment this morning I don't know  
'Cause a bottle of vodka  
is still lodged in my head  
And some blond gave me nightmares  
I think that she's still in my bed  
As I dream about movies  
they won't make of me when I'm dead_

With an ironclad fist I wake up and  
French kiss the morning  
While some marching band keeps  
its own beat in my head  
While we're talking  
About all of the things that I long to believe  
About love and the truth and  
what you mean to me  
And the truth is baby you're all that I need

"I want to lay you down on a bed of roses." A familiar voice said behind her.

"For tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails." She answered him.

"No Katie, you would be sleeping on roses, I'll sleep on the nails." Gibbs said.

" If I slept on roses I'll would be sleeping on thorns too!" she said to tease him.

Gibbs smiled and pressed his lips on hers.

"The shower is yours know!" she said after the kiss.

"No, you're staying!" Gibbs said with a smile holding her back from getting out!

" Nope!"

"Yes, that's an order!" he said raising his voice.

"Can I obey the order?" she said with a smile turning towards him.

Gibbs answered with an intense and almost perfect kiss.

"How can I disobey you?" she said with a smile.

"Not." He said.

So an hour later after all the kissing, hugging, washing each other. They finally came out!


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Chapter 10

_**Chapter 1**__**1**_

"Hey Gibbs, are you going formal?" Kate yelled from the bathroom.

"Just the usual, black pants, white shirt and black jacket. Why?" he answered.

"Just wondering, nothing special!"

"Ok, could you look in the bag if everything is alright for you?" Kate asked.

" Everything is ok. I'll be downstairs, if you need me!" he said and left the bedroom.

So after running from one room to another for a few times, she was ready.

Wearing a black strapless dress with a few diamantes on it, light make up and a little silver necklace completed everything.

Gibbs stood waiting for her in the kitchen drinking his coffee and staring outside through the window.

"Ready?"

"Uhuh" he said and turned around. He looked at her and cleared his throat. He didn't expect her to look that nice.

This was the expression Kate was searching for, a stunned Gibbs. It was something very rare but sometimes it came out.

"Ok, let's go." He said after a minute looking at Kate.

"Wait! Let me grab the cookies! Ok, now we can go!"

A half hour later they pulled over in Ducky's driveway.

"You ok?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't be better!" she said with a smile.

"Kate, can I have one last kiss before we go in?" He asked.

"Last? Then I better make it a long kiss" She said with a smile holding his hand, and there came the long everlasting kiss they had hoped for.

"To bad it's the last one!" Gibbs said.

"Don't be so dramatic, it's just for tonight!" Kate said.

"Come on, before they find us." He said getting out, he walked around the car to hold the door open for her.

Kate and Gibbs walked to the door. Gibbs rang the bell and not very long after a long black haired girl, dressed in a blood red dress opened the door.

"Merry Christmas!" she yelled.

"Hi Abby, Merry Christmas!" Kate said, giving her 3 kisses on the cheek.

"Boss men! Merry Christmas!" she said and gave Gibbs a hug.

"Hi Abs, Merry Christmas." he said.

"Get your ass out off here!" Ducky yelled out of the kitchen.

"Oh, Tony is here!" Kate said.

"How do you know?" Abby asked a little confused.

"Who else can piss some one off like him, I don't think it's McGee!" Kate said with a smile.

Abby and Gibbs started to laugh and the three entered the living room.

"Everybody is here!" said Abby.

"Merry Christmas!" Tony said, followed by McGee.

"What have you got there, Kate? Can I see?"

"No Tony, it's something Ducky requested."

"Please, Kate?" he said with a pitiful face.

"No Tony, is he in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, but watch out. He gets a little bit cranky if you step into his kitchen!" Tony said a little annoyed.

"We're not like you, Tony!" Kate said and walked over to the kitchen and opened the door.

"Anthony DiNozzo if you dare to walk in, I'm going to kill you!" he said while checking the food.

" A head slap always works for me!" Gibbs answered with a smile.

"Oh, I thought you were Tony. I'm sorry. Why Kate you look beautiful! Merry Christmas!"

"Thank you, well we figured that out, we heard you yelling."

"Oh." Was all the old men said.

"Your present!"

"Aah perfect, the cookies! Jethro can you please call Timothy and Tony? Kate, you and Abby can sit down!"

"But I can help too!" Kate said.

"You heard me Caitlin, go and sit down."

"What's up?" Tony said.

"Tony you take the meat dish, McGee you take the salad and … no Tony you take the salad and McGee the meat." Ducky ordered.

"Why?" Tony asked a little disappointed. Before Ducky could answer, Tony received a slap on the head.

"Thank you, Jethro! Could you please take the potatoes then I'll teak the sauce and bread!" he said and they all went into the living room.

* * *

Thanks to my beta MissyHolland :D

greeting

csimiamifreak!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**___

"Hmm, this food is good!" Tony said with his mouth full.

"Tony, please for once show your manners! It's delicious, Ducky."

"Why thank you Kate." Ducky said who sat right next to Gibbs. Not long after Ducky served dessert.

_O__ne hour later _

"Kate, Abby you two can sit in the living room. Come on men, let's clean this mess up." Ducky said.

Kate followed Abby and they sat down and started talking.

"So how how are things between you and Gibbs?" Abby said quite and with a smile.

"Euh what?" Kate said a little shocked.

"You heard me, come on!" she said curious.

"Nothing." Kate said confused, because she thought Abby didn't know about her and Gibbs

"I saw you two." Abby said.

Kate turned red.

"I knew it!" Abby exclaimed

"Where did you see us? It's dark outside!" Kate asked.

"I didn't but I wanted to see your reaction."

"Look my heater broke down and I stayed over at the office. Gibbs caught me and said I should come with him, and that he didn't mind."

"I knew it from the beginning! Every time you stand close his grumpy glance turned different. He really likes you! And by the way, he has B-E-Autiful eyes."

"Ok fine, you win!" Kate finally said, she knew Abby could always trick her into telling stuff.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Abby saaid, a little too loud, seeing how Tony walked into the room, looking curious.

"What do you know?" Tony asked as he entered the room.

"Kate has a new boyfriend!" Abby said.

"Abby!!"

"What's his name, Katie?" he asked curious but Kate didn't answer.

"Come on, Kate!'

"What's going on?" McGee questioned while he entered the room.

"Kate has a new boyfriend and I'm waiting for a name. Come on Kate!"

"It's Leroy!" Abby spilled it out.

"Abigail Sciuto if you say anything more I swear I'm going to kill you, with or without evidence." Kate threatened

"How's gonna kill who?" Gibbs grunted entering the room followed by Ducky.

"Kate, is gonna kill Abby because she told us that Kate has a new boyfriend called Leroy!" Tony said with a naughty smile. Abby looked at Gibbs and gave him a wink.

"Well good for her!" he said and sat down.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

The rest of the evening flew by with lots of funny memories, stories and a lot of booze.

Gibbs, Ducky and Kate had a few drinks but where sober whereas Abby, Tony and McGee(who was occupied with his 3th glass of bourbon) weren't exactly walking, or talking for that matter, straight.. Before they noticed it was 3 in the morning.

"Ducky ca… can I euhm stay here?" Tony said drunk, slurring his words.

"Sure, no problem!" the old ME said.

"Good." Tony answered and fell asleep.

Before they said their goodnights Gibbs went outside for the bag of clothes he left in the trunk. When he came back, he helped Kate with putting Abby and McGee in bed. Finally after a lot of nonsense from Abby they could go to there room.

Kate opened the door and walked in quickly followed by Gibbs. He closed the door and attacked Kate on the bed with a kiss filled with desire and sweet passion.

"I've been wanting to do this for ages." He told her.

"It has only been,… Ok you're right!" She agreed, deciding it would be useless to talk when they could also be kissing.

Then someone knocked on the door. Gibbs stood up quickly to open the door.

"I'm sorry, but did I get you any towels?" Ducky asked holding 4 towels.

"I'll look." Gibbs answered, looking around the room and concluded they didn't have towels.

"Now, here are 4 towels, sweet dreams." The old ME said and left.

"That's strange!" Kate said to Gibbs who was closing the door.

"I think, he assumed he was interrupting something." Gibbs answered.

'Well, he sure was right about that.' Kate grinned.

10 minutes later Kate was lying in bed looking at Gibbs while he was undressing himself.

"Like what you see agent Todd?" Gibbs teased her.

"I already saw it in the shower." She said with a smile like a little girl who had been caught, stealing a cookie.

Gibbs put his t-shirt and shorts on and jumped in bed.

"If you don't watch out, Ducky is going to think we broke his bed!"

"Then I still know it was worth it!" Kate smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

"You're tired aren't you?" He asked Kate.

"Yeah, I am sorry Jethro!" she yawned, feeling a little guilty.

"If you crawl very close to me and say the three magic words, I'll defiantly forgive you!" he started to tease her.

Kate crawled closer.

"I'm waiting." He whispered in her ear.

"I'll make it even shorter than three whole words!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Uhuh! Ti amo!"

"Gracie." he answered and gave her a goodnight kiss.

"Sweet dreams, Jethro!"

"Oh, I'm sure of that!"

"I can get used to this! You know we are lying in the moonlight!" Kate said.

"I hope you won't turn in a werewolf?" he said followed with a light chuckle.

Kate gave him a light smack in the stomach.

"Watch it our you'll be sleeping on the ground!" she started to tease.

"That's torture!" he whispered in her ear.

"ah, my lovely old bastard doesn't like being tortured?" she continued.

"I knew I was a bastard but old?" he said.

"Hmm yeah!"

"Watch out, Kate! Or you could end up on the floor!!"

"You can't do that to a lady, Gibbs! Where are your manners?" she asked.

"Right here!" and he started to kiss her senseless.

"You know Kate, I can get used to this too, the moon shining down upon us, you in my arms and look it's snowing! What do I need more? I love you Caitlin Todd!"

"And I love you Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" she answered him and sealed it with a kiss. It didn't take them long to fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

After a few hours of sleep, Kate woke up around 8 o'clock. Outside the sun was rising and everything was covered in snow. Softly Kate got up up trying not to wake up Gibbs, in silence she tiptoed to the bath room. 2 minutes later she was back.

" Oh it's cold!" Kate whispered.

"Then come back to bed." Gibbs mumbled half asleep.

"You're awake?" Kate said stunned.

"I felt you leaving the warm bed, so are you going to stay there and shiver or are you coming?" Kate smiled and crawled back in under the cheats.

"Oh, warm, nice." Was all she said.

"I'll warm you up!" he said pressing his body with hers and started to kiss her behind the ear slowly going down.

"Need attention?" Kate questioned.

"Then I stop!" he said and turned around.

"No, no, I love it! Please Jethro?" she started to pout.

"Uhuh." Was all he said.

"Oh come on Jethro, honey? Please?" she begged further.

Gibbs who was smiling didn't give in. So Kate started with rubbing his arm.

"Who needs attention now?" he said still smiling. She knew he was teasing her, Gibbs knew what could drive her crazy.

"Come on, Jethro you 're slightly killing me."

Gibbs turned back facing her. "Am I ?"

"You're more torturing me then killing me." Kate said.

"You did the same for 3 years! Every time you had that tight jeans on with that black or red turtle neck blouse, where I could see your figure perfectly. The time you bumped to me on the sub. You were torturing me with your beauty!" he explained

Kate was a little shocked, all those moment where flying trough her head when she noticed the familiar thing that started back in her neck. He started again kissing her in the neck, Kate started the same.

"I think we better stop here!" she said.

"Why?"

"If you don't stop one thing will lead to another and our teammates are downstairs! What if we get busted?" she explained.

"Then we're screwed!" He answered back.

"That's true, and I prefer to do so in your bed!"

"Typical women!"

"Don't push it! Jethro." She warned him.

"You love it!" he answered.

"Ok, you got me!" was all she could say smiling at him. He leant in for a kiss.

"I think we should get some sleep."


	15. Chapter 15

Kiekeboe! Hello, I'm finaly back with another chapter, the next one will be the last one! oooooooooooooh, But... I'm already wrighting a sequel so be patient. had a bad day today, i'm learning to drive a car and had at home in the garage a little accident but i'm alright now and the car is so Thank you Eric for chearing me up :D your the best!

xx

Csimiamifreak

P.S: thanks to Missy holland who's my beta and you kow that little button that says Review?? Please push it i can use it!!

* * *

_**Chapter**__** 15**_

Kate was struggling with the light that came from outside.

"Jethro?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Could you close the curtains?"

"Sure, I'll close them for you." He said and gave her a kiss on her head.

"Thank you! Don't freeze, ok!"

"It's not that cold!"

"You're always warm! You know, you'd always pamper me!"

"Uhuh." he answered her with a smile while closing the curtain.

"Hey Kate, can you turn a light on?"

"No!" she said to tease him.

"aah revenge !! Well we still have this way!" and crawled over her but stopped when he was on top of her.

"So what now, Katie?"

"And now I pull you closer and whisper in your ear, I love you!"

"I love those words especially if they come out of your mouth." He said and smiled.

Kate touched his face softly with her hands. Gibbs gave her his famous smirk that she adored. In the little bit of light that shone through the curtains he could just make out her eyes and face. It was so calm and relaxing just to watch her but he caught the tiredness in her eyes.

"Close your eyes and go to sleep, you're tired. I can see it in your eyes Katie!" Kate just smiled and snuggled her head on to his chest. They both fell asleep right away. The next few hours they felt safe in each others embrace. Gibbs felt, like the last 2 days, the happiest man alive. He was dreaming about what happened the past few days, but his dream was interrupted by Kate turning to her side of the bed. He rubbed his and through his face and looked at his watch. He softly got up and walked towards the bathroom. 15 minutes later he was back all fresh and neat. Kate was still lying on her side. He took one last glance and went downstairs.

"Morning Duck!" Gibbs said while he entered the kitchen.

"Aah morning Jethro, slept good?" the old men asked.

"Yes, I did." Gibbs answered

"Good, coffee?"

"Yeah, sure!"

Just when Ducky handed over the mug a half sober men walked in the kitchen. He mumbled something that sounded like good morning.

"Good morning, Anthony!" Ducky said cheerfully. Tony just responded with a nod.

"DiNozzo, answer the men!" Gibbs said a little loud.

"Please boss, not so loud! Morning, Ducky."

"Thank you, well it's almost 11 a.m., I think I'm going to prepare the brunch." The ME said.

"I'll help." Gibbs said.

"What can I do?" Tony asked.

"You, can wake the others." Ducky ordered.

"Sure!" He responded and started to walk


	16. Chapter 16

I'm sorry that it took so long, but I didn't have any any time :( . This is the last chapter! So enjoy!  
Don't worry there will be a lovely sequel, and i thinks it's better then this one :p! That would be after my exames!

See ya later and don't forget to review!!

csimiamifreak

A VERY LARGE NOTE!! PLEASE I'M MAKING AN ANONNOUCMENT PLEASE WRITE MORE KIBBSSSSS!!

* * *

_**Chapter 16**_

He walked slowly upstairs since he wasn't that sober. The first victims were Abby and McGee, who looked like hell. Then there was his ultimate victim, Kate! But since she knew if he held a trick on her, he would suffer twice as much, so he took it very slowly.

"Kate, wake up!" he said but she didn't react.

"Kate, come on, wake up!" Tony said a little annoyed

"A few more minutes, please." Kate mumbled.

"No more few minutes!" Tony said.

"Jethro, please!!" Kate said half sleepy.

In 2 seconds Tony was sober and he stormed downstairs, finding Gibbs still in the kitchen.

"Gibbs, can I talk to you?" Tony said very serious.

"Sure, what's up?" Gibbs answered following him into the living room where Tony stayed that night.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, what happened to your rule n°12?" Tony said.

"Look Tony, I'm sorry I …" Gibbs started but Tony cut right through that.

"I don't care how it happened, but if you hurt Kate, I swear I'll take my revenge. She's my little sister and if you hurt her, I'll kill you, Marine or no Marine!" Tony said.

"Tony, I won't hurt her! Ok, you don't have to kill me." He said and gave him a smirk.

"So how long?" Tony asked curious.

"I thought you didn't want to know." Gibbs started to tease.

"Oh come on boss!"

1-2 …"Gibbs said when he was cut of by DiNozzo.

"Years??" Tony said.

"No, days!" Gibbs reacted a little frustrated.

"I had to see it coming, Abby told me but of course I wouldn't believe her!" Tony said.

"How did you know?" Gibbs asked

"Well I was trying to get Kate up and she said a few more minutes and I said no and the she said Please Jethro and then the puzzle came together. She dated a guy who's name was Leroy and your name is Leroy Jethro, Hmm is that you?" Tony explained

"Don't know what you're talking about." Gibbs said with a smile on his face.

"You might want to talk her, I think I frightened her!" Tony said.

"No, I'm just a little shocked, I'm just , I don't know." Kate said while walking in the living room feeling a little embarrassed.

Tony opened like a good brother his arms, giving Kate a hug, that she very much deserved.

"I have big brothers enough but still you are definitely not too much!" Kate said with a smile.

"Your welcome, you will find me in the kitchen." He said after he let Kate go and left the room

"I'm sorry Jethro, I thought it was you!" Kate said

"Sooner or later he was going to find out, now we could talk to him!" Gibbs said.

"Yeah but still, I hope you aren't mad!" Kate said a little embarrassed.

"How can I be mad, I'm not the boogie man!" Gibbs said.

Kate smiled and Gibbs leaned in for a kiss, which she gladly accepted.

"Ooh!!" Abby said who stood in the doorway with Tony who responded "Ieeeeuw!!"

"Oh grow up, Tony." Abby said and gave him a head slap.

They all started to smile and went over to the dinner room where breakfast was served.

The End!


End file.
